


Everywhere to Me

by CoiffedandCurly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiffedandCurly/pseuds/CoiffedandCurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kurt and Blaine met on accident. And one time they meet on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere to Me

1\. Kurt is exhausted. He knew that attending NYADA was going to be difficult, but he hadn’t really counted on how mentally and physically draining it would be at the end of each day. It’s raining and he did not feel like fighting the cabs after the stress of his study group, but he’s regretting taking the underground. Sitting on a hard plastic seat in the subway on his way home is not helping the way his back aches after his dance class.  
He leans back and stretches his arms above his head, attempting to work out some of the stiffness of his spine. His eyes slide over the typical crowd of the car at 10’o’clock on a Thursday night—a lot of the people look just as tired or as bored as he is, if not much more impatient—but just across from him is a boy that catches his eye. He’s got his eyes closed as he dances in his seat, headphones to his iPod plugged in and mouthing the words along to some song. Kurt can’t help but smile at him, particularly because the gentleman sitting next to the boy keeps casting side-eye glances his way as if he wished the kid would stop fidgeting.  
But Kurt thinks he’s cute, this boy about his age with his fingerless gloves and his beanie, totally immersed in his world of music. Kurt’s been there—sometimes it’s easier to just get lost in your own world than awkwardly making eye contact with the man with something moving in his jacket. Kurt gets caught up watching the boy, not realizing he’s staring, until the subway pulls to a stop and the boy’s eyes pop open, almost immediately meeting Kurt’s. As he gets up, he sends Kurt a—very adorable—half-smile before gathering his things and heading off the train.  
And that’s when Kurt realizes this is his stop, too. He gets up quickly, pushing past the people on the platform and trying not to admit to himself that he’s searching for the handsome boy again but he knows that’s exactly what he’s doing. But the boy has been lost to the city, and Kurt pulls his coat closer to him as he makes his way through the drizzling rain to his dorm, the boy’s adorable face lingering in his mind the entire time.

**********

2\. Kurt actually really enjoys doing laundry. He looks forward to the day every other week. He’s been at NYADA for just over two months now and the routine is starting to set in, giving him a sense of normality once more. He has gotten it timed so well that he has managed to use the “good” machine every time he’s made his way over to the dorm laundry room. It’s the little things in life, he thinks.  
Today should be no different. Kurt has carefully separated his clothes, setting aside the ones that need to be dry-cleaned, and is making his way down the hall to the poorly-ventilated room at precisely nine on a Sunday morning. When he opens the door, however, there is a laundry basket sitting on top of the good washing machine, college-code that it is in use. Kurt huffs, debating in the doorway whether to come back another time or try his hand at one of the wonky machines and decides that with his project due tomorrow, he might as well do it now.  
He’s attempting to figure out the right combination of kicks and bangs to get one of machines working when the door swings open and someone walks in. Kurt doesn’t bother looking up at first until a hand reaches in front of him, banging on the top of the machine and it kicks to life. He finally looks up to find—the boy from the subway. Kurt hasn’t seen him since, and that was a couple of weeks ago, but Kurt still remembers. And for a moment Kurt is transfixed by the boy’s hair—no longer underneath a beanie—now a deep brown and very, wonderfully curly.  
“I’ve had to use this machine before, it can be pretty tricky,” the boy says, throwing Kurt a dazzling smile.  
“Yeah, um, I usually use the good one in the corner but someone is using it…” Kurt trails off, gesturing toward where the purple laundry basket is rattling on top of the machine now.  
“Oh, sorry, that would be me. I don’t normally do laundry this early but I had an emergency,” he looks sheepishly at Kurt. “Getting glitter-glue out of cords can be tricky if not done in time.”  
Kurt has no idea how to reply to that, but he tries to wipe the mesmerized look off of his face as best he can and attempts an answer. “Glitter-glue?”  
“Scrapbooking,” the boy leans against one of the machines and suddenly sticks his hand out, “I’m Blaine, by the way.”  
Kurt takes his hand, trying not to thrill too much at the feeling, “Kurt.”  
“Kurt, cool,” Blaine smiles again. “I think I’ve actually seen you around campus before.”  
“Really?”  
Blaine hops up onto the washing machine he was leaning against, his legs swinging feet above the ground. “Yeah. You’re a Musical Theatre major, right?” At Kurt’s nod of the head, Blaine keeps talking. “Me, too. Same circles and all.” Kurt smiles, nodding dumbly again.  
“Well maybe we’ll have the chance to work together sometime,” he says casually, lifting his own laundry basket on top of the washer.  
Blaine watches him for a moment, “Yeah, totally.” There’s a loud chiming noise and Blaine takes his cell phone out to check a message. “Ah, sorry, I’ve got to go. I originally just came in here to check on my clothes. See you around?”  
Kurt nods, watching Blaine skip off out the door, and tries to not to get too hung up on how Blaine’s eyes practically sparkled when he said that.

**********

3\. The colder months are inarguably Kurt’s favorite time of the year. And late Autumn in New York is an entirely different experience from the dreary cold months in Ohio. Kurt has never really been one for spending a lot of time outdoors, but with the city before him and such wonderful opportunities to show off his best scarves, he’s using every excuse to go outside and soak it up.  
Kurt had looked out his window this morning to find the skies gently cast over, the sun peaking out just enough to look inviting—making the prospect of being holed up in his dorm room to study completely unattractive. He has not had the chance to be the college cliché and study at the local coffee shop yet, but today seems like the perfect day to try it out.  
The local coffee shop happens to be a Starbucks, which is not all that surprising. But it’s warm when he walks in and is not too crowded, just a couple other students with the same idea. He spends quite some time lingering in front of the pastry counter, eyeing a very tempting slice of coffee cake, but ultimately decides against it—his college budget can barely handle a coffee addiction, much less a sweet tooth.  
When he turns to the register, he startles, immediately greeted with a very cheery, “Hi!” and the smiling face of someone becoming increasingly familiar—Blaine.  
“Um, hello,” Kurt replies, taking in Blaine’s look this time. Different from the laid-back boy on the subway, or the adorably-ruffled boy in pajamas in the laundry room. Here, obviously he is in uniform with a tight black polo doing lovely things for his arms. And his hair is slicked back to within an inch of its life. Kurt has to admit, it makes him look rather sophisticated; not many guys could pull that off.  
“Fancy seeing you again,” Blaine says, still smiling away.  
“Yeah… You work here?” Kurt inwardly kicks himself. “I mean, clearly you do. Sorry.”  
Blaine still has a soft grin on his face as he watches Kurt fumble. “Yeah, have to pay the college loans somehow, right?” He laughs and Kurt could swear it is one of the greatest sounds he has ever heard.  
“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, laughing right along because he feels like he can’t not.  
There’s an awkward pause for a moment then before Blaine speaks up again, “Oh! So what can I get you?”  
“Oh, a grande non-fat mocha? No whip?”  
“Coming right up,” Blaine rings him up. Kurt watches as Blaine personally starts making Kurt’s coffee.  
He takes the moments when Blaine isn’t looking at him to really take Blaine in. He has only seen this boy twice and it is incredible how much he has been burned into Kurt’s memory. Kurt takes the time to admire the ease with which Blaine moves, his brow furrowing adorabley as he works to put on the cover of Kurt’s cup, fumbling for a few moments once he catches Kurt watching him.  
“Here you go,” Blaine smiles at him as he hands Kurt’s coffee over, their fingers brushing gently.  
“Thank you,” Kurt tips his cup in thanks, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I’m just going to go…” he gestures toward an empty table not far away.  
“Oh, okay. Happy studying.” Kurt nods, making his way to his seat.  
About five minutes later, Kurt is interrupted when a plate with a slice of coffee cake is placed on top of one of his notebooks. He looks up to find Blaine again, smiling softly at him. “I saw you eyeing it earlier. Figured you’d need the extra boost what with all of this studying.”  
Kurt does not quite know how to react. “I couldn’t possibly take—”  
“It’s on the house,” Blaine says, pushing it closer to Kurt encouragingly.  
“I—thank you,” Kurt settles with. Blaine watches him until Kurt takes a bite. Seemingly satisfied at having Kurt properly sugared-up, Blaine nods once before practically bouncing back behind the bar.  
Kurt might have to start studying there more often.

**********

4\. Two days later, Kurt is being pushed and shoved in a crowd at the stage door for one of his favorite Broadway plays, hoping to even get the slightest glimpse of the handsome male lead just so he can say he did. The crowd of people fluctuates and he’s pushed backward—hard—and lands against another person, feeling himself step on their foot. He turns around to apologize profusely and comes face to face with none other than Blaine.  
“I am so sor—Blaine?” He has to brace himself against the crowd by anchoring his hands on Blaine’s arms—Blaine’s firm arms that he can feel through a very flattering pea-coat. Kurt has to shout a little to be heard, even with the close proximity, “What are you doing here?”  
“Trying to get an autograph, hopefully,” Blaine looks up at him, a little bewildered as the crowd continues to move around them. “Um, you too, I’m guessing?”  
“Y-yeah,” Kurt mutters, very conscious of the fact that he’s still holding onto Blaine and quickly lets go. Only to be pushed into him again, this time forcing them together face-to-face. Kurt can feel Blaine’s warm breath against his neck and Blaine’s hands have reached his waist to steady them. Kurt is overwhelmed by how good he smells. “I am so so sorry,” he babbles, feeling his face burning up.  
“It’s fine,” Blaine leans back a little so they can see eye-to-eye once more. “It’s a little crazy here, huh? I don’t think he’s going to come out tonight.”  
Kurt chances a look behind him where a few of the other cast members have wandered out to sign Playbills. He looks back at Blaine, trying not to focus too much on Blaine’s hands still on his waist to keep them steady in the crowd. “Doesn’t look like it, no.”  
“That’s too bad.” For a moment they just stand there awkwardly and Kurt wildly considers asking Blaine if he has plans after this. But he doesn’t even really know Blaine, they have only met a few times—he doesn’t even know his last name. Kurt has just about finished stupidly talking himself out of it when Blaine’s hands flex around his waist before disappearing, “I—I should probably go, then. Homework to do and all,” he smiles sheepishly. “I’m glad I got to see you, though.”  
“Yeah,” Kurt replies, nodding. It is as Blaine’s figure disappears out of the crowd of fans that he realizes too late that he and Blaine could have probably gotten back to the dorms together.

**********

5\. Spending his first Winter Break of college at the dorms—away from his dad and from family—was not ideal but it was a decision that Kurt had to make. He is considering it one of his Adult Decisions. There are auditions being held that he does not want to miss and he could use the time at the dance studio rather than pigging out on Carole’s cooking for three weeks.  
Unfortunately, during the time not spent doing those things, he has a lot of free time. A lot of free time. Alone. Over the past few months he has become well acquainted with that special kind of awkwardness that comes with eating in the dining hall alone. It is not that he has not made friends because he absolutely has, but not everybody’s schedules match up all the time and sometimes he just likes his own company. Over the break, everybody just went home.  
Kurt has spent his day getting a head start on his reading for his upcoming Play Analysis class and getting some yoga in while the rec. building was blissfully deserted. He has had just about his fill of marathoning episodes of Project Runway he has seen a dozen times already when he decides he might as well go to the dining hall to grab some dinner.  
The dining hall during Winter Break is eery almost in its near-silence. Kurt is so unused to seeing someone he is familiar with during this time that he walks right past all of the tables toward the counters, not paying any attention until he hears someone shout his name.  
He turns around, several feet back Blaine is sitting at a table by himself, a book sitting next to his still-full dinner plate. Blaine gestures for Kurt to join him and Kurt pauses, then nods before going to get his meal.  
When he returns, Blaine is waiting patiently for him, a smile on his face—one that just never seems to leave. “Kurt, please sit down. Keep me company?”  
“Of course,” Kurt pulls the chair out across from Blaine and makes himself comfortable.  
He does not know what to do next.  
“What are you reading?” he decides to ask, peering across the table to get a glimpse of the book.  
“Oh, um, A Doll’s House?” Blaine replies. “I have to read it for a class I have next semester.”  
“I do, too! Is it for Play Analysis with Lowman?” Kurt asks.  
“It is. Looks like we will share a class soon, then,” Blaine’s smile widens and Kurt can’t help but smile back. He looks forward to it.  
“How far have you gotten?”  
“Dr. Rank has just told Nora he loves her,” Blaine fiddles with the pages of the book.  
“Oh, don’t you feel a little bit sorry for him? For all of them?” They begin a rather lively discussion of the book, their meals almost completely forgotten.  
There’s a lull in the conversation for a moment after that, where each of them chew silently on their food—carefully avoiding eye contact while each trying to sneak glances at each other.  
“So, why aren’t you at home with your family? It is the holidays and all,” Blaine comments conversationally.  
“It is, but I felt that I could get more done while I am here. An actor’s work is never done, you know,” he quips, trying to make light of the fact that he is a little bit homesick.  
Blaine must see it on his face or in his voice because he looks sympathetic. “That’s true. You must miss them, though.”  
“I do… Well, what about you? What leaves you here?” Kurt asks, popping a piece of steamed broccoli in his mouth as he watches the emotions shift on Blaine’s face. For the first time, he feels like he is beginning to really peel the layers back on this boy he barely knows, but wants so badly to get to know.  
“Um, they are out of the country, actually. They prefer somewhere warm for the holidays,” Blaine says, and Kurt can tell there is more behind it, but doesn’t ask. Well, not yet anyway.  
“And you? Why didn’t you join them?”  
Blaine smiles a little ruefully, “I like the snow.”  
Kurt smiles back, “I do, too.”  
There is another silence, but somehow it is comfortable. Kurt can tell Blaine is watching him but pretends not to notice—he is not quite ready to confront that. Blaine speaks up again.  
“Hey Kurt?”  
Kurt looks up, “Hm?”  
“I know we don’t really know each other all that well but—well—I figured maybe since you’re here for the holidays on your own you didn’t have any plans for New Year’s. That’s—that’s not to say that I don’t think you could because if you do that’s cool, too, I would understand but—”  
“Blaine, what are you trying to say?” Kurt asks patiently.  
“I got invited to a New Year’s party that a few theatre kids are throwing and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?” Blaine looks so hopeful that even if Kurt had considered saying no—there was no chance of that happening—he could not have done so.  
“Yes, sure. Absolutely,” Kurt beams at him. Conversation begins to flow easily once more, until their meals are finished and everything else is completely forgotten.  
It is only when Kurt’s alarm on his phone to call his dad before he goes to bed goes off does Kurt realize how long they have been talking. They reluctantly gather their plates and put them on the rotating counter, walking close as they leave the dining hall.  
Before they part ways, they exchange numbers so Blaine can get in contact with Kurt about more information for the party and Kurt tries not to let his heart beat right out of his chest as he hands his phone over. When he takes it back and looks down at Blaine’s entry he reads it, “Anderson. Your last name is Anderson.”  
Blaine laughs, “Yeah, it is. And it is nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel.” He sticks his hand out to shake, and Kurt laughs along as he takes it. If he notices how soft Blaine’s hands are, it is entirely by accident. “I’ll call you,” Blaine says as they let go.  
“Okay. Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt starts moving away, lest he try to do something forward like hug Blaine.  
“Goodnight Kurt,” Blaine smiles, then waves, as he heads down the opposite hall.

**********

6\. Kurt is not quite sure what to expect from the night. Since having dinner with Blaine that evening, they have met up a few more times. He has come to know Blaine better and what he has discovered has just made him want to know more. But while he would consider Blaine a friend now, he is still not entirely sure what to think of this night as. He does not want to get ahead of himself and call this a date, no matter how much he would like it to be. Blaine and himself are just going as friends to have a good time.  
And Kurt is determined to have a good time, no matter how nervous he may be. Blaine had told him to meet him in the residence hall lobby so they could take a cab together to where the party is being held.  
He is trying not to second-guess his outfit as he does a last check in his full-length mirror on the back of his door. The tight black pants are a signature staple of his and he has been wanting to wear the vest he had found at the thrift store for a while, now. The silver pinstripes feel just festive enough without making it look like he is trying too hard to impress.  
Blaine is already waiting for him when he reaches the lobby, looking fantastic with his hair gelled back (what Kurt has discovered is his usual ‘do) in dark-wash jeans, a black and white striped Henley covered by a soft-looking crimson cardigan. Blaine greets him with his signature smile, one Kurt cannot help but fall more and more for each time. And it’s contagious; he smiles right back as he says hello and they make their way outside to hail a cab.  
“You look great,” Blaine comments as they stand at the curb. Kurt can’t fight the blush creeping up his cheeks and hopes Blaine thinks it’s due to the chilly weather. Thankfully, a cab pulls up and they both climb in with Blaine reading the address off of his phone to the driver once they are seated.  
“I’ve never been to a college party before,” Kurt admits as they drive through the city, getting caught in the seemingly always-present traffic.  
“Yeah? That’s okay, I am not so much one for the scene, either. We’ll stick together then,” Blaine bumps his shoulder against Kurt’s and then they just leave them there. Kurt knows that the rest of the ride Kurt is hyper-aware of his shoulder rubbing against Blaine’s and the warmth radiating off of him.  
“Even if I get disgustingly drunk and you have to carry me home?” Kurt jokes, trying to come off as flirty and fearing that he has failed miserably.  
But Blaine laughs, making him feel better. “Oh, of course. As long as you promise me the same thing,” Blaine is looking at him and Kurt can’t help but look down and smile.  
“I probably won’t drink all the much, actually,” Kurt says. “I want to remember the night.” He looks back up at Blaine.  
Blaine, who is just watching him silently, his face close and softly grinning.  
“I mean, since it’s my first college party and all,” Kurt adds, trying to save himself.  
“Of course,” Blaine nods. The cab pulls up to the curb in front of a row of brownstone-style buildings and Blaine rubs his hands against his thighs. “You ready for this?”  
“Absolutely,” Kurt is actually excited, but trying not to let it show too much. He really is nervous about it being his first college party; he has no idea what to expect.  
He gets out of the cab as Blaine graciously pays the driver, saying Kurt can cover the way back if he really wants to. They are laughing as they reach the door and it swings open just as they reach to ring the doorbell, being greeted by a very small brunette clutching a wine cooler that Kurt vaguely recognizes from his dance class. The moment they are inside, though, she disappears almost immediately.  
Blaine leans over to shout-whisper in Kurt’s ear (since the house is practically vibrating with music and how have the cops not been called yet?) “Looks like the party is already in full swing. Do you want to go grab a drink?”  
Instead of attempting to be heard over the noise, Kurt just nods and grabs a hold of Blaine’s sweater (it is as soft as he thought it would be) so that they do not lose each other through the crowd of people. Everyone is decked out in various styles of festivity—party hats, tinsel and streamers knotted in some people’s hair, those ridiculously tacky glasses in the shape of the year that stopped working after 2010.  
The kitchen area is a little quieter than the main part of the house, being toward the back and slightly cut off, and Kurt grabs a wine cooler for both himself and Blaine. He watches as a few people have already waved hello to Blaine and he has smiled or greeted them politely, but never leaving Kurt’s side as he had promised.  
“Aren’t you mister popular,” Kurt comments as another person—this time a tall, blonde guy –had fist-pounded Blaine in greeting as he grabbed two beers and made off back toward the main room.  
“Nah, I just know a few people,” Blaine shrugs it off. “Don’t you see anybody you know?”  
Kurt has been watching people come in and out and has been scanning the crowd. A few familiar faces have cropped up and he’s pretty sure he saw Mercedes sitting on the couch with a few other people earlier. “A few,” he says. “Want to mingle?”  
Blaine takes a sip of his drink before answering, “Sure, that’s what parties are for, right?”  
Kurt eyes the couple in the corner that look like they are attempting to eat each other’s face and may beg to differ on that point, but agrees anyway.  
A couple hours later, Kurt is slightly sweaty and a little tipsy but thoroughly enjoying himself. Blaine had introduced him to several people that Kurt really hopes to get to know and even work with in the future the more he gets involved in the theatre department. For an hour or so now, he and Blaine have been dancing with a group of people and watching as the small brunette from before hogs the karaoke machine—each song getting more and more bouncy.  
He is getting a little overheated, though, and tugs on Blaine’s arm to get his attention. Blaine—who is dancing like nobody is watching with his head thrown back, jumping up and down, singing along with the lyrics of every song at the top of his lungs—opens his eyes and nods his head, wiping his own glistening brow with the back of his hand.  
People have been going in and out of the house all night, using the backyard to cool off or smoke. Kurt and Blaine make their way toward the back, immediately sighing as the cold air of December hits their heated skin. They move out of the way of the smoke and chatter, finding a more secluded spot along the fence where there is a wall of cement bricks for them to sit on.  
Kurt has no idea what time it is, but he figures it must be somewhere around midnight. They have been at the party for a while.  
“Having fun?” Blaine asks, running his hands over his hair, where some curls have started to break free of their gel-hold due to all the sweat.  
“It’s great. Much better than all the horror stories I’ve heard,” Kurt comments.  
Blaine laughs, nodding. “Oh, just wait until around three or so, that is when things start to fall apart.”  
“Duly noted,” Kurt replies.  
The party inside seems to get louder and Kurt can’t tell if someone has turned up the music or if everyone has started cheering. Maybe the brunette—Rachel, her name is Rachel—has started singing again.  
“Do you want to go back in?” Blaine asks, following Kurt’s eyeline to the door.  
“No, let’s cool off for a few more minutes,” Kurt decides. For a moment they just sit in silence, slowly feeling the cold seep into their skin. Kurt looks up at the night sky, feeling sad for a second that he can’t see the stars.  
“It’s beautiful,” Kurt thinks he hears Blaine mutter. And he looks back down to find Blaine looking at him.  
“What?” Kurt asks, confused.  
“What?” Blaine repeats back, looking flustered. “I may be a little drunk.” But Kurt can tell there is something else; Blaine had less than he did to drink.  
Just then, Kurt realizes that from inside the house comes the familiar sound of people counting down. Kurt looks back at Blaine, about to ask him if they should get back inside so they don’t miss the celebration.  
FOUR!  
“I’m glad you came with me,” Blaine says, and suddenly Kurt feels like they are much closer. Blaine is leaning in, scooting a little nearer, but not so much that their thighs touch.  
THREE!  
Kurt decides to be bold and move that last inch. His heart is hammering as he says, “I’m really glad I did, too.”  
Inside, Kurt can hear the crowd shouting the final countdown.  
TWO!  
“Kurt?” Blaine asks, his voice sounding soft. Kurt does not dare get his hopes up.  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy New Year,” Blaine says, looking away and down, and he takes Kurt’s hand in his before.  
Kurt can’t help but feel his heart sink a little.  
He feels like something big is happening here, something is beginning—much bigger than the New Year. And he is not about to pass it up.  
ONE!  
“Blaine?” he asks, gripping Blaine’s warm hand in his.  
“Yeah?” Blaine looks back up, and Kurt hopes beyond hope that the look on his face is hope.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah,” Blaine breathes, and they both move in at the same time. Kurt sighs as their lips touch, moving his hands to grip into the softness of Blaine’s sweater. He can feel Blaine’s arms wrap around his waist as well.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Above them, Kurt can hear fireworks and from inside the house, the raucous sounds of celebration. But all Kurt can think about is that night on the bus and how it all lead him to here and now and Blaine. And he looks forward to seeing where this takes them—together.


End file.
